empty seat
by winter lodge
Summary: satu episode romansa anak sekolah dimana tiga sekawan bersaing memperebutkan kursi di sebelah gadis idaman.


assassination classroom © matsui yuusei. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

 **notes:** mari sudahi baper dengan menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan saja ho re. terinspirasi dari cover song yang dinyanyikan (para seiyuu) karma, nagisa, terasaka dan rio di bluray vol 4. kalau ada yang mau dengar lagunya, mention me on twitter and I'll give you the link! =)

 **warning:** anachronical order, cross-dressing

* * *

Koridor kelas 3-E, hari pertama masuk sekolah di tengah musim semi yang cerah.

Seorang pemuda tegap berjalan memasuki gedung dengan langkah mantap dan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Dari bagaimana optimis terlukis dalam gurat ekspresinya dan betapa sinar matanya begitu cerah, dapat dilihat bahwa ia adalah murid yang sangat bersemangat dalam menyambut tahun ajaran baru kali ini. Semangatnya dipastikan membara seperti matahari yang bersinar, demi masa depan secerah pagi hari musim semi.

Suara sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu bergema dalam koridor yang sepi, nyaris tidak ada orang yang hilir mudik. Senyuman masih terpampang di wajahnya ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil dari arah belakang.

"Hai, Terasaka!"

Panggilan itu membuat sang pemuda berbalik, lalu tersenyum lebih lebar melihat dua orang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, hai, Nakamura, Karma! Apa kabar?"

Dua orang yang memanggilnya barusan adalah dua orang pemuda yang berjalan beriringan. Satu orang dari mereka adalah pemuda yang cukup mungil dengan rambut pirang pendek dan mata biru yang besar, sementara satu orang lainnya adalah pemuda bermata kuning dengan rambut berwarna merah. Keduanya memiliki senyum yang mirip terulas di wajah masing-masing—terlihat cerah, namun juga canggung, entah kenapa.

"Tahun ini kita sekelas lagi, ya!" Suara sang pemuda pirang terdengar cukup tinggi dan memberikan kesan ceria. "Mohon bantuannya!"

"Tentu saja, Nakamura!"

"Omong-omong, kau sudah masuk ke kelas?" Pemuda berambut merah, yang sekarang kita tahu namanya adalah Karma, menunjuk pintu kelas.

"Belum! Ayo kita masuk sama-sama kalau begitu, lalu cari tempat duduk bersama-sama!"

Ketiga sekawan itu akhirnya berjalan mendekati pintu kelas, dan Terasaka sebagai orang yang pertama kali mencapainya, menggeser pintu tersebut ke pinggir dan melangkah masuk—dan belum ada setengah langkah mereka bertiga memasuki kelas, gerakan kaki mereka terhenti. Ketiganya membeku di ambang pintu, terpesona melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mata.

Seorang gadis duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi yang berada dekat dengan jendela, menyangga dagu dengan tangan. Pandangannya terlempar ke luar jendela, sepuhan cahaya matahari dari sana membuat wajahnya tampak bersinar. Rambutnya yang biru muda diikat kuncir kuda tinggi. Dari samping, ia terlihat sangat manis dengan raut wajah yang lembut.

"Ah, tampaknya aku datang terlalu pagi."

Ketiga sekawan itu masih terdiam di tempatnya, terpana.

Mungkin ini adalah awal dari kisah romansa sekolah yang biasanya hanya dapat mereka lihat di komik atau _anime_ —seorang gadis manis yang ditemui di hari pertama masuk sekolah, dalam sekejap telah berhasil mencuri hati tiga orang teman sekelasnya.

Dengan dagu terangkat dan dada dibusungkan dengan mantap Nakamura memulai langkahnya mendekat ke arah sang gadis, namun tampaknya gerak-gerik tersebut diidentifikasi sebagai ajakan perang oleh kedua rekannya yang tertinggal di pintu. Dengan gerak cepat, Karma meraih bagian belakang kemeja Nakamura dan menariknya.

"Eits, tidak secepat itu."

Karma tampaknya menarik pakaian Nakamura cukup kencang sehingga pemuda yang bersangkutan harus mundur beberapa langkah, dan kini Karma menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemuda yang terdepan. Pemuda berambut merah itu melangkah dengan flamboyan—bahkan sempat menata rambutnya terlebih dahulu—dan mendekati gadis pujaan tersebut sambil memasang senyum sejuta dolar.

"Halo," sapanya, membuat sang gadis menoleh. "Sepertinya kita akan menjadi teman sekelas untuk tahun ini."

"Oh, halo." Tentu saja sebagai remaja Jepang yang menjunjung tinggi budaya kesopanan, gadis itu tersenyum sambil menjawab sapaan Karma. "Kurasa begitu."

"Akabane Karma, panggil saja Karma." Karma mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak bersalaman.

"Ah." Dengan sedikit reluktan, sang gadis mengangkat tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk membalas uluran tangan sang rambut merah. "Aku Shiota Nagi—"

Bahkan belum sempat gadis Shiota tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tubrukan keras menyebabkan Karma terhempas jauh ke samping. Shiota terkesiap ketika mendapati ada tangan yang ia genggam—tangan seorang pemuda tegap yang barusan, tampaknya, menubruk Karma sehingga pemuda yang lebih kecil tubuhnya itu terhempas.

"Terasaka Ryouma! Aku juga akan menjadi teman sekelasmu tahun ini, mohon bantuannya!"

Terasaka hanya dapat kesempatan untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya barusan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi karena sebuah sepatu—SEPATU—melayang dengan kecepatan super dan mendarat di kepalanya, membuat pemuda bertubuh besar itu tersungkur ke lantai. Shiota cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dengan gugup, mungkin bertanya-tanya _sepatu siapa ini_ sehingga refleksnya memandu gadis itu untuk menoleh ke arah sepatu itu datang. Kebingungannya itu disambut dengan seorang pemuda—dengan sepatu sebelah—yang datang memasuki kelas dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Yo! Langit hari ini cerah sekali ya, rasanya semangat sekali sampai-sampai sepatuku lepas begitu! Hahahaha!"

"Eeh …" Shiota menggumam, seolah berpikir ada berapa lagi hal aneh yang harus dialaminya pagi ini.

"Oh, kita belum pernah sekelas sebelumnya, ya?" Nakamura mengambil sepatunya yang tergeletak di dekat Terasaka, lalu memasangnya kilat sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk bersalaman. "Perkenalkan, aku Nakamura Ryo! Panggil saja Ry—"

Lagi-lagi harus ada kalimat lain yang terpotong, dan kali ini kalimat Nakamura yang harus dipotong oleh … Karma, yang ajaibnya dapat menyeret baik Terasaka dan Nakamura keluar kelas dengan kecepatan super—padahal Terasaka bertubuh lebih besar dan Shiota yakin, Nakamura juga tidak ringan.

Mungkin Shiota hanyalah satu dari sekian gadis (beruntung … atau tidak?) yang kisah romansa di sekolahnya harus dimulai dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh semacam ini.

.

.

"Dengar ya, ini pertarungan antara laki-laki," tantang Karma, dalam lingkaran kecil yang dibentuk oleh Terasaka, Nakamura, dan dirinya sendiri. "Dan itu artinya, tidak ada kecurangan, manipulasi, atau sabotase."

"Hm." Dua rekannya mengangguk.

"Siapapun yang berhasil mencapai kelas terlebih dahulu, dia berhak duduk di samping Shiota."

"HM."

Ketiganya tampak tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran yang diberikan para siswa yang hilir mudik di dekat lapangan gedung kelas E. Mereka terlihat seperti sindikat organisasi tertentu yang sedang melakukan pertemuan rahasia meskipun nyatanya mereka hanya menyusun kompetisi demi dapat duduk di dekat gadis pujaan hati.

Bersyukurlah hari ini mereka datang ke sekolah dengan semangat membara.

Orang-orang memandangi mereka dengan lebih heran lagi ketika mereka memasang posisi untuk lari. Tas mereka dicangklong dengan hati-hati di salah satu tangan, dan aura permusuhan tampak kental dari bagaimana mereka saling menatap dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya mulai berlari.

Karma memiliki tubuh yang lebih ramping sehingga ia bisa mendahului dengan lincah, namun kemauan dari Nakamura juga tidak kalah besarnya. Dalam beberapa kesempatan ia mendahului Karma dan saling berbenturan—oh, bahkan sempat juga sengaja membenturkan diri seolah lupa dengan peraturan yang baru saja mereka buat beberapa menit yang lalu. Karma juga membalasnya, dengan benturan, bahkan ia akhirnya berusaha menghalangi Nakamura dengan kakinya agar pemuda itu tersandung.

"Oi, katamu tidak ada sabotase!"

"Kau yang curang duluan!"

Terasaka beda lagi. Ia memang tidak terlalu cepat, namun ketika ia bisa menyusul kedua kawan—yang sekarang jadi lawan—nya itu ia bisa langsung menyerang dengan tubrukan yang bisa membuat keduanya terhempas. Namun tentu saja semangat juang mereka tidak akan habis begitu saja hanya karena satu atau dua tubrukan. Untuk kali ini, Karma dan Nakamura memutuskan untuk beraliansi. Mereka—sambil berlari, tentu saja—menggencet Terasaka sekuat tenaga dan berusaha untuk membuatnya mundur.

(Berakhir dengan Karma dan Nakamura yang berusaha menubruk satu sama lain.)

Mereka bertiga sampai dengan kacau di depan pintu kelas—tangan Nakamura berada di kemeja karma, Terasaka menyikut Karma dan Nakamura, serta kepalan tangan Karma yang tampak mengancam mendarat di pipi Terasaka. Ketiganya sampai secara bersamaan di depan pintu kelas—bersamaan dengan Shiota, yang membuka pintu kelas lalu berjalan keluar dengan tas di tangannya.

"Eh? Kalian bertiga—"

"L-lho, Shiota-san?" Karma tampak bingung. "Kenapa kau keluar—"

"Ah, ini memalukan, tapi …." Ketiga sekawan itu dapat melihat sepuh merah menghiasi wajah Shiota. "… Aku … aku salah kelas. Maafkan aku ya."

Bersamaan dengan Shiota yang berlari kecil ke arah pintu keluar gedung, berakhirlah episode pertama dalam kisah romansa anak sekolah tiga sekawan kita ini—yang mungkin, tidak akan ada lanjutannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **scene 00**

"Tema macam apa ini …."

Sambil mengunyah roti lapis dan sosis bentuk gurita, sekelompok siswa yang terdiri dari Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio dan Terasaka Ryouma berkumpul melingkar di bawah pohon, mengelilingi selembar kertas instruksi yang tergeletak seperti sesaji di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Sebetulnya yang paling kubingungkan adalah kenapa kita diberikan tugas film seperti ini …" Nakamura menggaruk kepalanya tanda kebingungan. "Maksudku, hei, Koro-sensei sebentar lagi akan mati, apakah dia akan membawa film berisi aib kelas 3-E ke kuburannya?"

"Kau benar, Nakamura. Film-film tugas anak sekolahan itu biasanya berakhir sebagai aib," angguk Terasaka. "Dan lihat ini, tema yang kelompok kita dapat. _'Persaingan merebut hati gadis_ _idaman'_ … gurita itu kebanyakan baca komik serial cantik. Atau memang ingin mengeksploitasi aib kelas."

Keheningan menyeruak sejenak ketika masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku punya plot yang kurasa cukup sesuai, sih?" Nagisa angkat bicara. "Sekumpulan laki-laki berusaha untuk duduk di sebelah gadis yang mereka suka, namun mereka harus bersaing satu sama lain untuk bisa mendapatkan hal tersebut."

"Ah, ide bagus, Nagisa." Karma mengiyakan. "Nah, karena kelompok kita ada tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan, jadi kupikir Nakamura bisa memerankan peran gadis idaman dan kita laki-laki sebagai siswa-siswa yang ingin duduk di dekatnya?"

"Haaa? Kau yakin Nakamura cocok memerankan gadis idaman? Bentukannya saja seperti ini—"

"Terasaka, aku yakin kau belum pernah makan sepatu kan, hm?"

"Kurasa Nakamura-san cocok-cocok saja, kok," bela Nagisa, namun tampaknya hal tersebut tidak dapat membatalkan kemunculan ide jahat di kepala Karma.

"Bagaimana kalau Nagisa saja yang memerankan tokoh gadis idaman?"

"APA?"

"OOOOH TENTU SAJA AKU SETUJU, SETUJU!"

"NAKAMURA-SAN—"

"Tapi kalau seandainya begitu, berarti Nakamura juga harus _cross-dress_ , kan?"

Nagisa, dengan ekspresi panik dan menolak, berusaha mengusulkan ide lain yang lebih bisa ia terima. "Iya, makanya jangan aku yang jadi gadisnya—"

"Aku tidak keberatan kok."

"AKU YANG KEBERATAN, NAKAMURA-SAN!"

"Nagisa, dengar," ujar Karma, memasang wajah serius. "Ini adalah tugas terakhir kita di sekolah menengah pertama. Jadikan ini pengalaman yang tidak bisa kaulupakan seumur hidupmu."

"Iya, tapi tidak seperti ini juga, Karma-kun …."

Tampaknya bukan hal yang mudah mempersuasi Karma yang sudah kelewat gelap mata dengan ide buruknya.

"Oke, jadi, Nakamura! Kau nanti akan tukaran baju dengan Nagisa, ya. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan rambut dan … hm … dadamu …."

"Oi, bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu—"

"Potong saja rambutnya," cetus Terasaka. "Dan kupikir tidak akan ada masalah yang berarti soal dada."

"Terasaka, kau belum pernah makan DUA sepatu, kan?"

"Hm, kalau begitu aku akan berusaha mencari wig pirang dan _chest-binder._ " Karma mengangguk-angguk sambil memegang dagunya. "Lalu, apa lagi yang kita butuhkan? Kamera? _Lighting_? Tripod?"

"Karma-kun—"

Nagisa belum menyerah.

"Ah, aku bisa menyiapkannya, aku punya papan untuk mengatur pencahayaan di rumah."

"Karma-kun, bagaimana denganku—"

"Nakamura, kurasa kau akan terlihat tampan dengan seragam Nagisa?"

"… Karma-kun."

Mari kita berikan seribu doa untuk Nagisa agar ia bisa menjalani proses syuting dengan lancar, dan berakhir tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.


End file.
